Pandemonium
by Tempesta Black
Summary: Life goes on for Natsume. Only an additional few people wouldn't change his life much. ... Right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic in an attempt to improve my English.

Leave a review so I can improve, yeah?

-芸曦

* * *

Natsume Takeshi is a boy who can see spirits. Would this be a curse or a blessing in disguise?  
In the past, he used to think of it as a curse.  
A painful curse that had cost him everything in his small world.  
A small world that was supposed to be made up of friends and families.  
But it remained empty for a long time and everything was dull.  
Black and white.

But now.

Now, he cannot imagine a world without them.  
His world became rose-colored.  
And it expands.  
Without his precious friends who consist of different range and sizes in the demon world, half of his world would crumble.  
He can't believe his luck sometimes.

How lucky can he get to have friends in both the human and demon world?

Yea.

Maybe he should rephrase that.  
He _really _can't believe his luck sometimes.  
After all, who in the world goes around bumping into the upper echelon in the exorcist world?

"Natsume! Why are you here?!"

"Shut up! It's all your fault you sparkle sparkle exorcist!"

"Uwah! Nyanko-Sensei!"

"Sparkle, sparkle exorcist?"

The three snapped their head towards the source of the voice, Natori freezes up immediately.

"Um, this isn't what you think, Miyuki-Sa-"

"Hush Natori. It's alright. I understand if you don't want me to get in the way of your date. I'll go to the meeting myself and offer this gift to them as a peace offering. "

"Wait. I think-"

"It's alright." The female grins and steps towards the counter with a box of ice cream in hand, movements cat-like and fluid as water. Her dark long braid swings up and down behind her.

"No, really. I-"

"Natori."

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered slightly, shocked at the sudden display of a serious look on her face.

"Here's 1232.42 yen."

"What?"

"Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. I want it by next week."

A tick mark appeared on the actor's face while Natsume and the kitty watched on in amusement.

"Now, Miyuki-Sama, I'm not-"

"Thanks!" She gave a grin and passed the notes to the cashier before stopping right in front of the automated door.

She turns her head, a smile forever carved into her lips. "See you soon, Natori! Natsume-Kun! Do come and play sometime!"

Natsume stood there, mouth agape, with Nyanko-Sensei staring at the door, his eyes narrowed.  
_What?_  
"Natori-San…"

The actor sighs.

"Looks like it can't be helped. Apparently Miyuki-Sama would have contacted you later since she have your information in her hands…"

"Oi, who's she? I felt something strong wrapped around her entire being…"

"Well… She's the head of her clan, the Wakatsuki and…"

The cat gave a shudder before turning around to berate Natsume for his bad luck.  
"Why do you have such luck Natsume?! Of all people! Why can't you stay out of trouble for once?!"

"What's that you stupid cat?! I can't help it, can I?!"

"But of all people you have to meet her?!"

"You're not making any sense you fat cat!"

"These are fur getting ready for winter!"

Sparks flew between the two.

"Erm Natsume-"

" This doesn't involve you Natori-San, now it's personal."

The cat snort.

"Well, the head of the Wakatsuki is the head of the exorcist council"  
Natsume paled.  
_Eh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume Takeshi.

She closes her eyes and drowned out the noises buzzing besides her eyes.  
_Annoying humans._

"Miyuki-Sama! We need to punish those spirits! They are-"

"Miyuki-Sama! The Kimura's are defaulting on their payment!"

"Miyuki-Sama! -"

"Miyuki-Sama-"

"Miyuki-Sama, Spir-"

She exhaled quietly and focus on her thoughts.  
Where was she?

Ah, yes. Natsume Takeshi.

A boy who can see spirits.  
It aches. It stings and wrenches and _hurts.  
Her heart hurts._

She couldn't help but think of the similarities between him and her when she read through his past.

The feeling of loneliness that has come with and after his parent's death must have been so painful and she doesn't think this is the kind of thing you can put a bandage on and fix so simply.

In fact, the similarities between him and her are so close.  
So close that she could imagine and see and _feel _the pain.

The same pain she had experienced _over and_ _over and over_ until her brother came for her.

The pain of dreaming of laughter and friendship, and having people who slip into her heart and take up space, become more precious than air and dearer only to wake up to an empty apartment that's too large for just her, cold gazes and blank stares and dark whispers when her back is turned, children who avoid her and parents who pull their them away by the hand.

She understands that even if the scenario is the same, the way people react to it would be different.  
For her, she runs and laughs anyways, an echo of her bright and beautiful dreams brought into the cold and dreary light of reality. She pretends she has friends, and runs, and tries not to listen to a voice that pounds loudly in her head and whispers _not home its not home._

Whereas Natsume, she muses dryly, clams up and bury his feelings deep, deep, deep_deep__down somewhere in his heart. Where he learned to put on a mask and hidehidehide his feelings._

But still.

She can't help but put herself back into the same scenario Natsume had went through and personalize the feelings.  
A voice whispered at the back of her head.

_Even if they are the same, they are not._  
And because she understood that principle, she did her best not to think of Natsume as herself and that his feelings are the same.  
Because they are not.

These are his feelings. Something she'll never understand unless she is Natsume Takeshi

How did he survive all these years before meeting the Fujiwaras?  
She cannot comprehend that.

Because when she went through all those things without her brother by her side, sometimes she would wonder why she even wakes up at all.  
"Miyuki-Sama! Are you listening?! We need to punish those spirits! They are-"  
She held up her hand.

"Stand down," she says, the intensity of her voice cutting through the room despite how soft it sounds. "You do anything without my permission and I will kill you before you can harm a hair upon their head. Is that how people threaten others in the movie?"

She can feel the eyes of a thousand and one people on her gentle smile, the tension strumming the blood in her veins in a glorious symphony.

"Hush" she orders.

The rest watched on in silence as they focused on her smile that rivals the waning moon.

"Wonderful," she proclaims, her eyes opened to reveal steel gray orbs fringed with long black lashes.

"Thank you for that."

"Miyuki-Sama," the man snarls.

"Hmm." The woman leans forward, a finger playing across her curved lips. Slowly, her hand reaches behind her back, the rest of the people in the room tensed.

"Here's a peace offering! I gotta go~ Need to study for the final year exam, yeah? Ciao!" Throwing the box of ice cream at the man, she rushes out of the room, humming a gentle tune with her braid swinging to and fro behind her back.

She gave a sweet smile to everyone in the room, ignoring the gaze that was burning a hole in her head by a Matoba and slid the door closed

Natsume Takeshi.  
_I hope we'll be good friends._  
Or maybe not.

If she did, his life would be a chaos.  
A pandemonium.


	3. Chapter 3

Lives are snowflakes - unique in detail, forming patterns we have seen before. But never the same.

-Neil Gaiman

x.X.x

"Yo," a bright voice dropped in from above, and Natsume flinched, narrowing his eyes and frantically trying to find the source of the voice by studying the tree. Before he can decide if he wants to run or continue searching, there's a soft rustle and with a faint, bright chime of bells, a figure drops down to land in an easy crouch.

"Uwah!"

"Get back Natsume!"

"Good morning," the female says cheerfully, ignoring Nyanko-sensei silent survey and Natsume wariness.

"What do you want with us, Wakatsuki?"

The female—on the shorter side of average height—is clad in a sky-blue jumper that reaches mid-thigh, a pair of dove-grey shorts peeking out with black leggings that cover her legs all the way to her feet that was placed snugly in black ballet flats. But the eyes.

Those pair of grey eyes that flashes new-leaf-green before turning back to steel grey captivates him.

And her hair is a dark raven black. It's pulled up in a messy bun at the back of her head fixed with a pair of hair-sticks with needle-sharp points and a string of golden bells on them. What shoulder-length locks that manages to fall free is let loose, wind weaving among it.

"Isn't Natori with you guys? And it's Miyuki." She drops gracefully to the ground, crossing her legs as she goes, and settles comfortably in the grass on the side of the road, pressing her fingertips together - a contemplative gesture.

"N-No Miyuki-San." The cat snort before leaping out of Natsume hold and onto the ground, waddling towards her.

"So, what is it that you want with us, spit it out." The cat gaze grew sharp, his voice tinged with visible impatience.

"Well, I have some questions for him, that's all." She offers a placid smile.

Natsume blinked and blinked again.

_Questions?_

"Hmph! We have no obligation to answer any of it!" The white beast said scornfully before his attention was grasped by a butterfly, bouncing away from the two.

_And he said he was my bodyguard_ Natsume mused with amusement.

"So, what would you like to know, Miyuki-san?"

"Miyuki is fine." The woman smiles, dark hair covering the intentions in her eyes.

Silence hung in the air which Natsume took the opportunity to observe the 'Miyuki-Sama' that Natori had told him.

_She's an enigma._ He faintly recalls Natori-san saying something like this.

_As someone who was raised to be the head of an exorcist clan and the council, you would think that she would be more 'Matoba-like'._

_But… I think you and her…you two… she's like you Natsume._

_You two are alike_

Natsume tilt his head slightly.

_Like…me?_

"What's wrong?" Her voice draws his attention to her.

"U-Um, nothing…" The boy forcefully tears his gaze away from those pair of new-leaf-green orbs before grey slowly seeps in  
"Would you like to join our clan?"

Natsume snapped his gaze towards the female who was he thought was wearing a puzzling face. Old eyes, a certain curl to her smile; all of it screams of nostalgia.

"Why?"

"Hmm… I guess it's because of Matoba."

"Eh?" Natsume tried to push away the feeling of fear down, flickering and frothing at the edge of his mind.

She laughs, striking the air like bells.

"No need to be alarmed. It's just a precaution. I'm sure you know of Matoba dislike for your… attitude?" She inclined her head to the side, trying to think of a better word to describe it.

"Well, he's been bringing your thoughts up during meetings and is asking us for permission to bring you under his wing," Miyuki chuckle at Natsume horrified expression, "which I refuse to do so until I've met, talk and spend some time with you."

She grins, the sly-sharp twist of it in full view.

"You should have seen his expression," she snickered, "I wanted to take a picture of it so that I can blow it up and frame it in the meeting room but I was too slow."

Natsume visibly sweatdropped.

_We are alike?_


End file.
